The decisions we make
by TearsInTheDust
Summary: A new confrontation between Gabriel and Mei Chen ends with devastating consequences for Clockwork. Lies will be told, secrets will be kept and friendships will be ruined.
1. Chapter 1

**The decisions we make**

**I don't own Intelligence or its characters. Michael Seitzman does. I just like to day dream and play with his characters.**

**Rated T to be safe. I may play with the Rating later.**

**Introduction.**

"We are defined by the decisions we make when all could be lost", Lillian Strand once told Riley Neal. As Gabriel's protector, Riley had to make decisions from the first moment she realized that her career in the Secret Service was over and replaced with a job she never applied for and, most definitely, if she had a choice, wouldn't accept it.

The beginning was difficult but in the past year she and Gabriel managed to create a balanced protector/ protectee relationship, while an off duty friendship developed.

Of course, they were still bantering over who enters first in a room, who drives the car, Riley's tackling techniques and Gabriel's "girl" complex, but they earned each other trust and respect.

Trust. She trusted Gabriel with her like, there was no doubt in that. In the middle of the bullets rain, explosions and other world peace threatening events, they had each other backs.

And the most important: none of them had a hidden agenda. They shared their plans and learned to work in complete sync even when the nice people from CIA turned to have other plans and they were forced to improvise in order to save their mission and asses.

Now she had a decision to make. A plan to follow without her partner's knowledge. A choice that, when revealed, will shatter everything they built in the last year.

Maybe it it for the right reasons as Dr. Cassidy told her while helping her with the last touches of the new set up, but deep down she knows that when the things will come back to normal, she will have to say good-bye to Gabriel and Cybercom, and not because she will decide it or because Lillian will fire her, but because Gabriel will personally throw her out of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own Intelligence or its characters. Michael Seitzman does. I just like to day dream and play with his characters.**

**It took me a while to complete the first chapter, because the plot bunnies were fighting like crazy in my head, but I tamed them and here it is. **

"Gabriel, come on, is 7 a. m. I told you last night that we have to leave early. We meet the new CIA Director in one hour and Lillian was clear that she won't allow us to shop up late"

"Relax agent Neal, there is plenty of time. I see you made yourself comfortable on my couch" Gabriel added sarcastically. "Seriously now, I thought you, women, are taking longer time to get yourself ready and all that girl things you do".

If looks could kill, Gabriel would have been six feet under.

"What can I say Gabriel, or should I call you Gabriella, I thought we established from the beginning of our partnership who is the girl between you and I. And now go and get dressed, unless you want to meet Lillian and the new CIA Director in your underwear."

"Oh... Miss Neal, just admit I am a charming devil."

"Gabriel... "

"Yeah, yeah... I am going, I am going. You're so cranky this morning Riley. We definitely have to stop for coffee to cheer you up."

Gabriel closed his bedroom door and started getting ready for the day, leaving a slightly annoyed Riley in his living room.

The past three months had been tough for U.S. Cyber- Command. The news of Adam Weatherly's betrayal affected not only the Intelligence Community, but also CyberCom's relations with the White House. Every Agency and Agency Leader had been verified over and over again, heads fell and every agent suspected of treason or any other association with Adam Weatherly had been removed and disappeared to God knows what prison. Lillian had to defend her assets and demonstrate that Gabriel's escape had been a human decision made because he wanted to discover who framed those murders and not a chip malfunction.

In the end everyone agreed that no matter the piece of technology implanted in his brain, Gabriel's escape has its advantages: he prevented an attack against a future candidate at United States Presidency, someone, if elected, will get to know about Clockwork and discovered a sleeper agents network, that every agency fought now to catch every single one of its members.

During this time, with no criminals or agents hunting him, Gabriel's wound healed nicely and he became the usual pain in the ass, much to Riley's dismay, as she had to keep a closer eye on him that usual. This meant that she had to spend more time at his apartment after work, take him to lunch, dinner, coffee and other errands that apparently Mr. Vaughn had to accomplish in his spare time.

As the time passed they got to know each other better: Gabriel's passion for soccer, Riley's fondness for different kind of martial arts and baseball and discovered they both had a sweet tooth. Of course, the latest brought a not so nice comment from Gabriel regarding her passion for chocolate chips cookies and her usual morning runs. And, of course, because that particular day Gabriel couldn't dig himself a deeper hole, his mother, who came to visit, heard him and no amount of apologies from Gabriel to poor Riley, who didn't know if she could laugh or cry at his puppy dog eyes, couldn't save him from a Mary Vaughn "good manners in front of a lady" crash course.

Riley couldn't help to smile at that particular memory. The rebellious, billions of dollars chip carrier, Gabriel Vaughn, turned into a scarred little boy in front of his momma.

A door opening and closing a moment later stopped Riley's trip down the memory lane. Gabriel was finally dressed and ready to go.

"What got you smiling agent Neal?" he asked without hiding his curiosity. "Some hot date I don't know about?"

"Very funny Gabriel. If you are ready, we can, please, go? We have less than 30 minutes to get to work."

" I wouldn't worry about that. I mean, you took professional driving classes. A drive to work should be a piece a cake. And remember you have here a chip at your service: no red lights, no speeding tickets" he added smugly.

"Oh... and we have to stop for coffee. I am curious though... Why didn't you have your coffee before coming to get me?"

" I don't know Gabriel. Probably I was waiting for you to buy it for me."

" All right Miss Neal. Let's get you a nice, steamy cup of coffee."

Twenty minutes and a cup of coffee later, Gabriel and Riley arrived at CyberCom, where they were greeted by Nelson and Agent Jameson.

" Good morning Gabriel, Riley! Ready to meet the new Director? " Nelson asked excitedly. " Lillian and my dad are already in there. Apparently they have urgent matters to discuss and we weren't invited."

" Don't worry Nelson. If there is something we need to know, they will brief us shortly", Gabriel tried to appease the young scientist.

" Gabriel, my father wanted to remind you that after the meeting we have a new maintenance session. He plans to add some new protection features for your chip so you could be safe in case Mei Chen decides to show up again. "

Gabriel groaned, not happy about the news. " As good at it sounds, I hate to sit on that operating table. But if that will keep the crazy bitch out of my head, be it. "

" What can I say Gabriel, you only attract the femme fatale type of chicks. " Chris Jameson added his two cents.

" Yeah, right. " Riley rolled her eyes at them. Men...

Just as Gabriel was about to tell them a few words of wisdom, Riley's phone buzzed and they had to stop their banter and go to Lillian's office.

As they entered Lillian's office, Gabriel and Riley were surprised to see there only the CIA Assistant Director, Russel.

" Good morning everyone" Lillian greeted them.

" Morning" Gabriel muttered, not very surprised to see the meeting participants. He researched briefly into the Langley servers and found a few details that revealed him the new Director's identity.

" Well, as you all know" Lillian started, "after a long debating, the president decided the new CIA Director. Because of his experience in Intelligence Community, former Assistant Director Russel was considered the best for this job. We hope we will have a good collaboration. "

" As we already know each other", Director Russel added, "I better get to the other reason I am here: two of our assets that operated undercover in an Import – Export company which we were suspecting of obtaining and selling secret intelligence to the Chinese agencies, had been discovered death in a container abandoned in a port from Los Angeles. The state of their bodies showed that they were tortured to death and an USB drive with sensitive information they carried with them, missing. Because of the delicate intel these agents owned, the president recommended Clockwork."

" Your mission, Gabriel and Riley, is to infiltrate as potential investors in this Company, Catharsis Ltd., find out what is their actual sphere of activity, recover the drive and to stop any information from being sent to China." Lillian added. " You will leave in 30 minutes."

" Lillian remember that the chip needs to have a security upgrade." Dr. Cassidy, who remained silent during the briefing, reminded Lillian.

" Which are the risks? " Director Russel asked.

" We need to make sure that the chip won't be hacked, our main concern being Mei Chen, who I might add, is Chinese." Dr. Cassidy informed them.

" I believe he is safe Dr. Cassidy. Our surveillance showed to activity that may involve Mei Chen. And Agent Neal did a good job protecting Gabriel until now" Director Russell acknowledged Riley with a nod, " I wouldn't be worried about that. You have to find that drive and catch the members of that company. "

" I am sure it will be all right" Gabriel said. " Nelson will build us solid aliases by the time we get there and, if necessary, will improvise. Let's go Riley. We are visiting The City of Angels. Bye!"

Gabriel left Lillian's office with Riley hot on his trail. The protector was frowning at him.

" What made you so unhappy Agent Neal?"

" Nothing. I just have a bad feeling about this."

" Well.. I don't. We will be just fine. And after the mission, if Mommy Lillian doesn't call us back home too quickly, maybe we will catch some sun, work a bit on your skin complexion." Gabriel smirked at her, showing his dimples.

" Yeah, whatever" Riley dismissed him, making a mental note to take with her as many protection devices as possible. She couldn't shake the feeling that this mission will change everyone's life and not in a good way.

**Thank you all for your kind reviews. You are awesome and I hope you will continue to read my little story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for the delay but life got a bit in the way.**

**I also started a second story that is all SMUT and Fluff. It's called **_**Three years**_** and I am having fun writing it.**

**Thank you all: kwisteria, angeliena, hjpstarwars, Alara Alyona, evincis and Guest for your kind reviews. They make me keep going.**

**As you know, I don't own Intelligence or its characters. Michael Seitzman does. I just like to day dream and play with his characters.**

One hour later Gabriel and Riley were up in the air on their way to sunny Los Angeles. Seated in his regular spot, Gabriel was watching Riley through his eyelashes. The young agent was pacing around the small cabin, deep in thought, ever since they boarded the plane.

"Calm down Riley, otherwise the only danger I will be in is the headache you will give me if you don't stop moving around" Gabriel half-joked.

"I simply can't stop thinking that there is something more about this mission, Gabriel." Riley stopped moving around and took a seat in front of Gabriel, her body still restless.

"We will be cautious and, if it makes you feel better, I will let you enter first on every door we have to break." Gabriel smirked at her.

Riley couldn't help but smile at his statement. Gabriel wasn't the most careful man she knew, but he was fair and if he made a promise, he was going to keep it. She just hoped she will be able to do her job and keep him safe.

"I bet you will be good and listen Gabriel." she couldn't help teasing him. "I wonder what information contains the drive we have to recover. I hate when I have to get into something with only my instinct to work with."

"And your brand new husband." Nelson's happy voice was suddenly heard through the monitor placed on the side of the room.

Both agents turned their heads, a questioning look on both their faces.

"What did you just said?" Riley managed to ask.

"This is going to be your cover identities." Nelson explained.

"Why? They ran out of CEO/ Secretary outfits at the Identity Store?" Gabriel laughed, making Riley to roll her eyes at his antics. "Yeah, you would have been awesome as a PA, Gabriel." she couldn't help making fun of him.

"Get yourselves together guys." Lillian's voice interrupted them just as she showed up behind Nelson.

"You will have your documents delivered at the airport and you have reservations at the Hilton Hotel, Presidential Suite. Please act natural. Gabriel, no funny business." she presented the details with a stern voice. "Oh... and Riley" the Director added with a hint of a smile on her face "please don't kill him."

"Will do, Ma'am!"

Hours later, Gabriel and Riley were checking in at the Hilton Hotel in the sunny Los Angeles as Mrs. Regina Hunter and Mr. Michael Hunter, Gabriel's arm wrapped possessively around Riley's waist.

After they received the room keys from the smiling receptionist, they followed the bellboy to their suite.

Once in their suite, Gabriel detached from Riley to tip the young man and lead him to the door, but when he came back Riley wasn't in the what could be considered the living room. Spotting his luggage next to a long, wide couch, an idea formed in his head and started looking for his partner.

"Wifey! Where are you darling?"

He found her soon in the bedroom arranging her clothes neatly in the wardrobe.

"There you were! What are you doing?"

"What does it look I am doing" Riley retorted.

"You are putting your clothes in my bedroom."

"No, husband of mine, I am putting my clothes in my bedroom."

"Wait a minute, where am I going to sleep?"

"You just came from your bedroom Gabriel. That couch looks nice and comfy." Riley grinned at him.

"Fine. Have it your way, wifey. But think about next time we will have to share a hotel room, because that time the bedroom will be mine. And you better pray the couch will be spacious and comfortable enough for your beauty sleep."

"Very mature hubby. I am sure your mom will love to hear about your manners." Riley bit back.

Gabriel couldn't help but laugh at her threat. She was right. Mary Vaughn would skin him alive if she found out Gabriel didn't treat Riley right. Apparently, his mother adored Riley and they bonded pretty well during his recovery. Retreating from the room Riley claimed he couldn't help adding over his shoulder: " Nice dresses Mrs. Hunter. I am curious though how will you conceal your weapon in those little numbers?"

A hairbrush flying in his direction was Riley's answer.

* * *

"Peter Jackson and Daniel Green have been friends since high school, graduated the same Business School, top 5% of their class, built their company from the ground and worked assiduously make a name of themselves in the business. Unfortunately, the Import-Export world is not easy to succeed in and they were on the brink of collapse when, suddenly, a couple of months ago, they got a few contracts with a shell company in Caymans and they gained profit." Gabriel read the file online.

Seated on Gabriel's couch they were studying the company's profile and its CEO and President.

"Can you access their internal server?" Riley asked.

"It's heavy encripted. They have an internal protection protocol. I could access it if I was inside the building. Nelson sent them an e-mail with a business proposal and arranged a meeting with them for tomorrow. If you can keep them busy, I will access their server and download the intel."

"Sounds like a plan" Riley answered. "Are you sure is safe though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your chip's protection. We don't know what you will find in those files."

"Riley, I am sure is fine. If there is some virus the chip should be able to discover it. I have a heavy encription protocol and Nelson will back me up if something is wrong. Plus, I have you to keep me safe." Gabriel grinned at Riley's annoyed expression.

"We should get some rest" Riley said, getting up from the couch. "Night!"

"Yeah!Good night. Enjoy the bed." Gabriel teased her.

Riley rolled her eyes at him, as she left the room.

* * *

The following morning, a costume clad Gabriel and an elegant Riley at his arm, both wearing matching platinum wedding rings, entered the company for their appointment with Peter Jackson and Daniel Green.

"I hope you will act a bit like a loving wife and not like an agent." Gabriel leaned to whisper in her ear.

"But of course darling." she answered back, patting his check in a loving nature.

"I said loving wife not mother, sugar."

"Call me _sugar_ one more time and you'll wish I was your mother."

"Dully noted Mrs. Hunter." Gabriel smirked as they approach the reception desk. They were greeted by a young tall blonde, who smiled seductively at Gabriel.

"Hi. How can I help you, Mr. ..."

"Hunter, Michael Hunter. And this is my wife Regina." Gabriel smiled. "We have an appointment with Mr. Jackson and Mr. Green."

The young woman's smile faltered under Riley's sacharine smile, at the mention of their marriage but regrouped quickly and lead them to a spacious conference room.

They were greeted by two businessmen in they early thirties: a tall dark-haired with brown eyes that Gabriel and Riley recognized as Peter Jackson, followed by a shorter, bald, David Green.

"Mrs. Hunter, Mr. Hunter. Nice to meet you. Please take a seat." the man known as Peter Jackson started the pleasantries. "We received your proposal and is quite interesting."

"Thank you! We are new on the business market, as my wife here just inherited a considerable amount of money" Gabriel smiled at a happy Riley "and a ranch where her folks produced cereals and fruits. We want your company to help us ship the products in countries we have contracts with: Japan, China, some countries in Africa."

"You came to the right place, Mr. Hunter" David Green answered.

"We are happy to hear that" Gabriel smiled and squeezed Riley's hand like a good husband.

An hour later they shook hands and had a glass of champaign to celebrate de business deal.

Sensing the right time to act and check the company, Gabriel asked where he could find the men's room. After receiving indications from the two partners, Gabriel left the conference room and headed towards the server room. Opening his earphone he asked for directions from Nelson, only to discover that no one was at the end of the line. He checked his chip and it was activated. Nothing out of the ordinary. He tried to access the cam's from the conference room he just vacated and he saw Riley fighting with the two business partners. She was winning. What the hell was happening? But t_his means the chip works _he also thought. Gabriel tried to make contact with CyberCom on their safe lines but it was as if a wall of concrete has been placed between the chip and the outside world. _They must have some kind of shield that protects this building from the outside world. How the hell didn't I felt something was off?_ Gabriel turned to head back to the conference room when a sharp pain pierced his head and made him crumble. _What the hell is going on? _Gabriel mused, falling to his knees, head on the cold floor and put his hands over his ears. Suddenly, a cacophony of sounds, voices, noises invaded his head, just like it happened when he woke up after the surgery of implanting the chip, years ago.

"What the hell is going on? Nelson, Doctor, Lillian. Why can't you hear me?" he screamed in agony.

"Hello, Gabriel!" 

**Sorry for the cliffie. The next chapter will answer a few questions about what is going on with Gabriel and very soon it will be revealed the reason behind Riley's worries. I hope you will stick with me and read my story.**


End file.
